Mio x Satoshi: First Romance
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Mio Akiyama has been inspired to make lyrics and helped earned the success of the Afterschool Tea Time, but what would happen if she gets an inspiration from an admirer who is related to her friends after an accident and an incident? Mio A. x Satoshi T.
1. Awkward Accident

**First Romance**

Hi, and welcome to my 2nd K-On! fanfic, and this will be a step from my usual stories where most of them involve action and adventure. While my other K-On! fic, New Apprentices, is still ongoing, I decided to try an experiment to see how this fic goes.

While this is one of my favorites, I noticed that this series is similar to the other anime, Maria-Sama ga Miteru, as it features mostly shoujo, and not a single boy is shown having interest in any of the female protagonists, and seeing that most of the fics in the K-On! category have romance elements between the girls, I decided to try out pairing one of the heroines with a boy.

Luckily, I happened to watch episode 13 of K-On!, and there I saw Ritsu Tainaka's younger brother, Satoshi. Though I'm not sure about his age, but given his height, I can assume that he is now in junior high just like Azusa Nakano. And after some through thinking, I decided to pair him and Mio, since I find them…interesting.

How here goes my experiment…

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: I don't own K-On!

* * *

New Years Day. Everyone is celebrating and so is the Afterschool Tea Time. They all went to the shrine to offer their prayers, and hope that something good would happen to their lives. Even though they gained moderate success in school because of their band performance, nothing quite good came out, as the membership is still five, and despite the good reactions they got from the crowd, no one seemed interested in joining the Light Music Club.

Although it didn't daunted their spirits, the Afterschool Tea Time members began to offer prayers to have their wishes granted the moment they arrived. Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi and Azusa, positioned themselves and began to offer their prayers.

Yui: "More delicious foods…new members for the Light Music Club…we get to perform at the Bukodan…we might get spotted by a talent manager…we get to perform live at a concert…"

Ritsu: "New members so once we graduated, Azusa-chan won't feel lonely…the Light Music Club will remain open after we graduated…perform at the Bukodan…me and my friends will remain together forever…"

Azusa: "New members...the Light Music Club stays open...enter college with my sempai's..."

Tsumugi: "Remain with my friends...new members for the Light Music Club once we graduate...lose weight...my family staff would stop spoiling my friends whenever we have villa visits..."

Mio: "Perform at the Bukodan...no more stalkers...stop being a scaredy-cat...Ritsu and Sawa-chan stop teasing me...lose weight...new inspiration..."

But then Ritsu whispered to Mio which the long-haired beauty got suckered into, much to the delight of her friends, as she easily got tricked into saying what Ritsu just suggested..

"Get a boyfriend..."

"Get a boyfriend...WHA...?"

Mio blushed deeply as Ritsu chuckled loudly along with the others, with the exception of Azusa, finding it disrespectful for her interruption.

"Don't worry, Mio...you'll land a boyfriend sooner than you hope for..."

"Don't interrupt me when I'm praying!"

"It's not a bad wish, Mio-chan...eventually we all get to entertain suitors...right, Mugi-chan?"

"Well...I'm getting a lot of suitors lately...but I haven't given my answer yet since I'm busy with school and the club..."

Everyone's reactions were"!" upon hearing this, and as they all inquired, Mio was spacing out, since most of her admirer were members of her fanclub, as well as the recently graduated Megumi Sokabe,who was the most visible admirer when Mio started out as the bass player of the Afterschool Tea Time. She wondered if some boy would approach her though there hasn't been any as of late, but soon fate will change within the coming days.

* * *

A Few days later, Mio decided to drop byat Ritsu's house to get the CD player that Ritsu borrowed but forgotten to return it, and since it is weekend, she has the free time to visit. As she knocked the door, Satoshi was there to answer it, and she was quite taken aback by what she saw. Satoshi Tainaka remained the same, same height as Azusa though he has gotten a lot cuter, and since she got to know him since she and Ritsu were childhood friends, there was no awkwardness on both of them.

"Hi, Satoshi-kun...is your sister there?"

"Ah, good day, Mio-sempai...onee-chan's taking a shower...why not come inside?"

"Thank you..."

As she got in, a few minutes later the younger Tainaka sibling offered her food and drinks, though Satoshi was starting to notice Mio, seeing her blooming but he brushed it off at first. by then she saw her CD player on top of a shelf and decided to get it herself by climbing a stool and Satoshi offered to assist her.

"Here...let me help you..."

"No, It's okay...thanks..."

But then the stool became unstable and she fell, but luckily Satoshi caught her but both fell to the floor, with Mio landing on top, and as both opened their eyes, their cheeks went red, as both their lips were almost touching, but then they seem to be frozen, staring at each other. As Mio was a bit shocked, she couldn't bring herself to get off, her eyes began to get entrance at the younger boy, as if he seem to have taken her attention.

Satoshi, despite knowing her since he was younger, was also entrance, as his elder sister's friend since her childhood, finds himself drawn to her as her face was nearing his, and he couldn't think straight as if an "angel" came from Heaven, but then their musings were interrupted as a voice spoke and this caused more awkward tension between the two.

"Err…sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt…I'll leave you guys alone now so you can enjoy your "tender moments"…Satoshi…please take care of her…she's very vulnerable and needs a shining knight by her side…but don't try to force yourself on her…she may not be ready…"

Mio went dark gray and screamed aloud while Satoshi remained still, his entire head went red after what he just heard and couldn't utter a rebuttal, in which the Tainaka house became very loudly.

"KKKKYYYAAA!"

"Whoa...not too loud, Mio!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING INDECENT!"

"T-that's right, onee-chan...Mio-sempai fell and I caught her..."

"Easy...I'm just kidding...oh, the CD player that I borrowed...I left it at the repair shop yesterday...I'll get it back tomorrow...the CD player you got is mine...you can borrow it if you like...it's still functional..."

"EH? Then i went to all the trouble..."

"Well you did land on my brother..."

"..."

"Then I guess you did "fall" for him, he-he-he..."

"RITSU!"

"Onee-chan!"

Both teens blushed deeply while Ritsu had a good time teasing her brother and Mio, seeing that her day isn't complete without poking a little fun. Later Mio left as Ritsu promised to bring the CD player by Monday, and by the end of the day, Satyoshi was at his room, his memory still fresh on the awkward moment, wondering why he is feeling like this since he saved Mio from getting seriously hurt, yet he is starting to develop feeling s for her.

"_Why am I feeling this...? All I did was break her fall and now this..._"

* * *

At her house, Mio was still in a daze about what happened art Ritsu's house, she almost gave her first kiss away, and her mind is debating on what to do with what happened. Sure Satoshi is a nice kid, but HIM as a possible love interest? She wasn't sure what to do with this as this feeling was starting to bug her, wondering what she sees in him other than being her friend's younger borther.

"_Satoshi...though he did break my fall...why am I thinking of things about him...?_"

_**To Be Continued...**_

Feelings developed after that awkward moment, though Satoshi's actions were really gallant, and this is where romance begin to bloom, and this is where Mio's social life gets a challenge apart from being the core member of the Afterschool Tea Time.

_**Preview:**_

A bit of a drama as Mio gets in to danger and who else would come to her rescue?

Expect a lot of romantic elements in the next chapter.

Reviews are welcomed, and suggestions are open as well as feedbacks so that I would know what to do in case this fic needs fixing or editing...


	2. Knight In Shining Armor

**First Romance**

Many thanks to those who read and offered their reviews to last chapter, and so now I'm going to up the ante by infusing some drama will it might make you cry, as some BLOOD may be spilled in order to make this chapter moving.

* * *

The following day, it was school time at the Sakuragaoka High and things went well for school, except that things got a bit out of hand, as a shouting erupted at the Light Music Club room, as a startled Nodoka Manabe was about to enter the room when the shouting began and she peeked inside, as Azusa Nakano arrived, also surprised to hear the shouting. Asthey peeked through the door they saw Yui Hirasawa and Tsumugi Kotobuki restraining a blushing, yet enraged Mio Akiyama, as Ristu Tainaka was hiding behind a chair, a huge lump on her head.

"WHAT? YOU FORGOT TO BRING THE CD PLAYER? NOW I'LL HAVE TO GO AND IT MYSELF! HOW CAN YOU BE SO FORGETFUL? DO YOU HAVE ALZHEIMER'S DISEASE OR SOMETHING?"

"Wah! I'm sorry! I really forgotten it by accident! I do have the receipt…you can use it to claim the CD player…just don't hit me!"

"I'll have to wait till dismissal for that to happen!"

"Mio-chan…please calm down…!"

"She's right…let's relax…or the teachers will come in and scold us…"

By then Nodoka and Azusa came inside to join in quelling the tension and soon calm was restored, and they all discussed different topics such as getting the air conditioner repaired, filling the application forms, and planning another training camp, but then Ritsu popped a surprise topic regarding Mio and Satoshi though Mio immediately covered her friend's lips which made the rest curious.

Ritsu: "Hey…did you know that Mio went to my house and has fallen for…MMMPPPHHH!"

Yui: "Eh? Mio-chan fell for what?"

Tsumugi: "Mio, what's wrong? I'm sure it's okay…"

Mio: "No…it's not okay!"

Azusa: "Mio-sempai…what's the matter?"

Nodoka: "Oh dear…looks like the Light Music club is falling apart…"

Once again, the rest pried the two members apart and there Ritsu released the "bombshell" much to Mio's embarrassment and to the surprise of the rest as Ritsu was freed from Io's restraining hands and there's no stopping her.

Ritsu: "The other day Mio fell on top of my brother and they almost kissed! She has "fallen" for Satoshi!"

Yui: "Eh?"

Tsumugi: "Really, Mio? That's good!"

Azusa: "But…isn't Mio-sempai three years older than Satoshi-kun?"

Nodoka: "My, my…now this is an interesting development…Mio, why are you so flushed? If it was an accident, then there's no malice in it, isn't it? There's nothing to be ashamed of since it's just us friends…so lighten up."

Mio: "NO! NO! IT'S NOTHING TO GET LIGHTEN UP...IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! SATOSHI-KUN BROKE MY FALL…NOTHING INDECENT HAPPENED! NO KISSING OCCURRED! JUST DROP IT, OKAY? IT'S NOTHING SERIOUS AND NOTHING MALICIOUS!"

Ritsu: "Eh…? Then why are you flustered if my baby brother broke your fall…? I say you like him and there's no denying it...so I'll call Satoshi and have him bring roses to you...ahh...High School Musical meets Romeo and Juliet..."

"RRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Mio "flipped" aagain and began strangling the Afterschool Tea Time "president" and the others jumped in to restrain an enraged Mio, while Sawako arrived and sat on her chair, sipping tea while watching the scene, amused at the lively atmosphere, and was even pleased to see how this would go.

"Ahh...the youth...so full of energy...and i wish i had a boyfriend now..."

* * *

By afternoon, it was dismissal time and Mio was the first to leave as she intended to get the CD player at the repair shop, not waiting for her classmates to come out of the Light Music Club room as they went there for a teak and pastries break, so she bowed to them and left in a hurry, and though Tsumugi was quitew worried, Ritsu assured to them that she's going to be fine.

"She''ll be fine...once she gets her CD player she'll rush back here in no time...for the meantime...I'll pick on Azusa-chan as my target...it'll help us past the time...though scary stories doesn't affect her..."

"Ritsu-sempai!"

* * *

At an alley in the streets of Tokyo, Satoshi was walking by when he saw Mio stopping, panting as she had ran for several minutes, and after a few minutes she walked towards the entrance of the alley, and seeing her pretty face, and the way she carried herself, he was further drawn to her, much to his surprise and bafflement, even though he has known her since he was a liitle boy, it was the first time he felt this kind of attraction.

"_Mio-sempai...what is this...why am i feeling like this towards you...what if...what if I..._"

Recalling the incident at his house, the younger brother of Ritsu couldn't stop thinking of Mio, even though at first he admired her as a good friend of his elder sister, now he's feeling something different towards her, and now he wasn't sure what to do if he meets up with her again, but then his musing was interrupted as he peeked towards the corner, where he saw her at the repair shop, picking up the item, while two older teens were staring lewdly at her, and even heard them making crude remarks.

After a few minutes, the shop closed and the owner left, and Mio was alone, and just as she was about to leave the alley, the two older teen sblocked her way, at first they seem to want to ask her for some direction, which she politely replied at first, but then the older teen was making advances on her such as asking for her phone number while the other started to lift her skirt, and she was starting to get scared and tried to pull back.

"Don't be afraid, my pretty, we just like to ask for your phone number..."

"No...I don't have one...now leave me alone...!"

"Hey, check this out...white panties with blue stripes..."

"EEEKKK! HENTAI!"

Mio kicked the two perverts and started to ran away, but she was caught and pinned to the ground, one of them raised her school skirt and is about to remove her panties when Satoshi came, picking up her bass guitar and whacked the first pervert on the head and then assaulted the other, intending to bsave Mio from her would-be rapists, and to make sure she gets away from here.

"Mio-sempai...get out of here! Now!"

As Satoshi was busy with pervert # 2, pervert # 1 took out a hand knife and did a sneak attack, stabbing him on the side, much to Mio's horror, and adrenaline rushed around her body and she grabbed the bass guitar ands smashed it hard on pervert # 1's balls, then on his head, then she did the same to pervert # 2, and after that she rushed to the younger Tainaka, and saw him skin getting pale, and a pool of blood was staining his shirt and the ground.

"SATOSHI...NO! HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP!"

Mio screamed so loud that it attracrted attention and soon passerby rushed to help, some applying first aid and others called for an ambulance, and she was getting hysterical until a hand touched his cheek, where she calmed down, looking down and saw the younger boy smiling weakly, though he was asuring to her that he'll be fine.

"Mio...sempai...I'll be fine...the maniacs...are they..."

Looking towards her side, she saw the two tied up and then answered back to him.

"Taken care of...now rest..."

Satoshi smiled and closed his eyes, and she realized what this means.

"NO! SATOSHI...DON'T! PLEASE DON'T DIE! YOU RISKED YOUR LIFE TO SAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T! SOMEONE! ANYONE...PLEASE HELP US! SATOSHI...IF YOU LIVE...WE'LL GO ON A DATE! JUST DON'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO IF YOU DIE! SATOSHI! SATOSHI!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the Light Music Club members, Sawako and Nodoka are still having tea, but then Ritsu glanced at the window, feeling that something is not right, and she wonmdered if Mio is doing fine, until Nodoka answered her cellphone and a few seconds later brought tension to the room.

"What? Mio is at the hospital...wait...did you say what? Which hospital? Okay...we're on our way!"

As the adviser and the Light Music Club members glanced at the student council president, they got a terrifying news at what she just said, and Ritsu was the most to be affected by what Nodoka just said, and she herself now gets hysterical.

"Mio was being assaulted by would-be rapists...Satoshi Tainaka rushed to her aid...he got stabbed...said to lost a lot of blood...he's at the Tokyo General Hospital...he was said to have been stabbed near his liver area..."

"No...my baby brother...! Let's go! Everyone!"

"Calm down, Ritsu..."

"But Sawa-chan..."

"CALM DOWN, RITSU...NOW!"

After Ritsu did so, Sawako told her tov stay calm and told everyone to get ready as she prepares to getthe car ready and within five minutes Sawako is driving the car, with Yui and Ritsu at the front passenger seat, along with Tsumugi, Azusa and Nodoka at the back passenger seat. They all head for the hospital where Mio texted them and said that Satoshi is currently inside the operating room, and has no idea what the outcome would be.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Quite a drama...but it did add a lot to the romance...though Satoshi had to take the brunt in order to save Mio...that was a gallant gesture, definitely it will add a lot of points to win her heart...that is..if he survives the ordeal...that's the BIG question...

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

See if Satoshi survives the ordeal or not...and what Mio's reaction wqould be once the doctor emerged from the operating room after performing emergency procedures on the younger Tainaka...


	3. Hospital Hysteria

**First Romance**

Satoshi fights for his life while a devastated Mio is worried sick on what would happen to him if he didn't survive the day on the operating table…and there the REAL romance begins…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kyoto**** Animation and TBS**

* * *

_Previously…_

Mio kicked the two perverts and started to ran away, but she was caught and pinned to the ground, one of them raised her school skirt and is about to remove her panties when Satoshi came, picking up her bass guitar and whacked the first pervert on the head and then assaulted the other, intending to bsave Mio from her would-be rapists, and to make sure she gets away from here.

"Mio-sempai...get out of here! Now!"

As Satoshi was busy with pervert # 2, pervert # 1 took out a hand knife and did a sneak attack, stabbing him on the side, much to Mio's horror, and adrenaline rushed around her body and she grabbed the bass guitar ands smashed it hard on pervert # 1's balls, then on his head, then she did the same to pervert # 2, and after that she rushed to the younger Tainaka, and saw him skin getting pale, and a pool of blood was staining his shirt and the ground.

"SATOSHI...NO! HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP!"

Mio screamed so loud that it attracrted attention and soon passerby rushed to help, some applying first aid and others called for an ambulance, and she was getting hysterical until a hand touched his cheek, where she calmed down, looking down and saw the younger boy smiling weakly, though he was asuring to her that he'll be fine.

"Mio...sempai...I'll be fine...the maniacs...are they..."

Looking towards her side, she saw the two tied up and then answered back to him.

"Taken care of...now rest..."

Satoshi smiled and closed his eyes, and she realized what this means.

"NO! SATOSHI...DON'T! PLEASE DON'T DIE! YOU RISKED YOUR LIFE TO SAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T! SOMEONE! ANYONE...PLEASE HELP US! SATOSHI...IF YOU LIVE...WE'LL GO ON A DATE! JUST DON'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO IF YOU DIE! SATOSHI! SATOSHI!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the Light Music Club members, Sawako and Nodoka are still having tea, but then Ritsu glanced at the window, feeling that something is not right, and she wondered if Mio is doing fine, until Nodoka answered her cellphone and a few seconds later brought tension to the room.

"What? Mio is at the hospital...wait...did you say what? Which hospital? Okay...we're on our way!"

As the adviser and the Light Music Club members glanced at the student council president, they got a terrifying news at what she just said, and Ritsu was the most to be affected by what Nodoka just said, and she herself now gets hysterical.

"Mio was being assaulted by would-be rapists...Satoshi Tainaka rushed to her aid...he got stabbed...said to lost a lot of blood...he's at the Tokyo General Hospital...he was said to have been stabbed near his liver area..."

"No...my baby brother...! Let's go! Everyone!"

"Calm down, Ritsu..."

"But Sawa-chan..."

"CALM DOWN, RITSU...NOW!"

After Ritsu did so, Sawako told her to stay calm and told everyone to get ready as she prepares to getthe car ready and within five minutes Sawako is driving the car, with Yui and Ritsu at the front passenger seat, along with Tsumugi, Azusa and Nodoka at the back passenger seat. They all head for the hospital where Mio texted them and said that Satoshi is currently inside the operating room, and has no idea what the outcome would be.

* * *

Five minutes before arriving, Ritsu was very silent as she couldn't face the fact that she might lose her younger brother while Tsumugi tried her best to calm her down while Yui and Azusa were also worried at what Mio is going through right now, and though they were relieved that she's okay, the way she talked on Ritsu's cellphone is another matter. As they finally arrived, Ritsu was the first to get off and ran towards the operating room where Mio is outside, and saw her standing in a flustered way.

"R-Ritsu…"

"Mio…how is my brother doing? What happened?"

"He-he…"

As the others arrived, they feared the worst as she couldn't continue her speech, until she managed to complete her sentence, bringing temporary relief to everyone though they still have to wait for the results of Satoshi's emergency treatment.

"He's still inside…lost a lot of blood…almost got stabbed in his kidney area…"

"What happen, Mio-sempai?"

Mio started crying as she was too shocked to answer, and there a policewoman came and narrated to Sawako and the others what happened, bring shock to the girls but Sawako was calm while listening. But then Mio's eyes saw some familiar faces attempting to sneak out of the hospital which turn out to be the two perverts who tried to rape her and adrenaline rushed as she grabbed a pair of glass IV bottles and caught up with her two would-be rapists and smashed them onto their heads, knocking them down while Mio flipped, surprising everyone else inside.

"YOU HENTAI! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME! NOW I'LL KILL YOU!"

As the would-be rapists were knocked down, Mio wouldn't let up, relentlessly pummeling them until the bottles broke and began stabbing them, until security restrained her while the policewoman calmed her down just to assure that they won't go anywhere, seeing that the two men were the same perverts she encountered months ago but were let off due to lack of witnesses and no charges were filed.

"Miss…leave them to me…this time they won't go anywhere…my fellow cops will take over from here…"

As Sawako escorted a crying Mio back towards the surgery room, the doctor emerged from the room removing his surgical mask and gloves, and Ritsu braced herself for the news, not sure if it's good or worse. She prayed for the good, while Mio was getting uneasy, and she wouldn't forgive herself if anything happened to him. Satoshi saved his life and she prayed he survive and live.

"Who is the boy's relative?"

"I'm his elder sister. Wh-what's his condition?"

"The stab wound's quite deep…"

"A-and…?"

"Fortunately…it missed the kidney area and liver…so nothing major happened…he managed to stay conscious while we closed his wounds…he's strong willed…and it seems he's thinking of someone…which among you is Mio?"

"I'm Mio…"

"Ah, so you're the one…he kept on murmuring your name…and even asked me if you're okay. After I assured to him that you're fine, he calmed down and we sedated him sop that we can close the wound…you must be special to him…he kept on thinking of you even after he got hurt…well…he'll be placed in the intensive care unit, but he'll be fine after a few days…but he'll be confined for more than a week for observation. Excuse me…"

Sawako smiled at Ritsu as she placed a hand on her shoulder, seeing that Satoshi will survive and nothing serious happened while Yui and the others smiled and soothed Ritsu as she was emotionally relieved that her brother will live. But when they glanced at Mio, she was standing still like a statue.

"Mio…it's okay…my brother will be fine…"

"…"

"Mio-chan…you don't need to worry about anything…Ritsu's brother is okay…"

"But…Rit-chan's brother kept asking about Mio-chan…ah! He's in love with her!"

"Now, now, Yui…let's not get excited…Mio…? Are you okay…? Mio?"

Mio stood still like a statue for several minutes until nurses checked on her and noted that she's in a state of shock until she knelt down and cried, feeling relieved that Satoshi is fine and the girls and Sawako calmed her down and after several minutes she was sober, but then the policewoman approached, informing her that the perverts won't bother her again, but added a little tease.

"Looks like you'll have to keep your promise…"

"Eh…? What promise?"

"Remember what you said while at the streets? "If you live you'll go on a date with me?"…that boy lived, and now you have a month to prepare…I'm betting he's going to be ecstatic when he learned that you'll go out to a date, him…he-he-he…well, got to go and report to my superiors…"

As the police woman left, Mio again stood like a statue, her face red amid the curious eyes of her fellow Light Music Club members and Sawako, while Ritsu was glad that things went well, until Ritsu's parents arrived and things went on a rollercoaster ride.

* * *

A few days later, Satoshi was moved from the ICU towards the private room, and when he woke up he finds Mio beside him and the two talked, much to their awkward feelings around the room, though it was understandable why.

"Satoshi…thank you…"

"It's okay…can't let you alone with those rapists…"

"It's my fault that you got hurt…"

"I don't mind…as long as you're safe…"

"About…what I said at the streets…"

"…that…it's okay…you said that to keep me conscious…you don't have to keep it…I don't want to force you…you're safe now…that's all that matter…"

After much silence, Mio sighed and told him she's willing to go on a date with him, but Satoshi was unsure, as he has not gone to a date before, so he kept mum and so was Mio. By then, Ritsu and the rest are here and started teasing the two, causing discomfort for Satoshi and awkward embarrassment for Mio, which moments later Ritsu came out of the room with a huge lump on his head.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter…

Satoshi survived, so where will this take him to?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Preparations for their first date will undergo a lot of refinement and planning, and while Mio dismisses the idea, Satoshi ponders on whether to woo her or not as he realized he has fallen for her…


	4. First Kiss

**First Romance**

Satoshi and Mio are getting conscious about what is happening between the two as she promised to go out with him on a date while he is pondering on whether he is in love with her or not, but a simple look in her would help decide his answer…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kyoto**** Animation and TBS**

* * *

_Previously…_

"Satoshi…thank you…"

"It's okay…can't let you alone with those rapists…"

"It's my fault that you got hurt…"

"I don't mind…as long as you're safe…"

"About…what I said at the streets…"

"…that…it's okay…you said that to keep me conscious…you don't have to keep it…I don't want to force you…you're safe now…that's all that matter…"

After much silence, Mio sighed and told him she's willing to go on a date with him, but Satoshi was unsure, as he has not gone to a date before, so he kept mum and so was Mio. By then, Ritsu and the rest are here and started teasing the two, causing discomfort for Satoshi and awkward embarrassment for Mio, which moments later Ritsu came out of the room with a huge lump on his head.

* * *

A week later, things returned to normal for the Light Music Club, as Satoshi is finally discharged from the hospital, but because of the surgery he got from his injury, he has to stay at home for a week or so and had to take home study to make up for the missed classes. While Ritsu ponders on how to help him, an idea formed in his head as she glanced at Mio, and whispered to the rest, all, except for Azusa, voted.

Mio: "You want me to what?"

Ritsu: "Visit my brother every weekend…assist him in lessons he missed…I suck at some subjects…you know me…"

Mio: "Why Me?"

Ritsu: "Yui can't do it…Mugi's busy…Azusa's a year older than us, and she's busy too…so that's leaves you…"

Yui: "At least this is the least you can do to repay him for saving your life…and this would allow you to get to know him…"

Mio: "I already did…me and Ritsu are childhood friends…so I know Satoshi already…"

Yui: "…in his romantic side…"

Mio: "Yui!"

As the trio bickered, Azusa and Tsumugi whispered among themselves at how would things work out.

"Mugi-sempai…are you sure this is a good idea…?"

"Why not? It is time she entertain suitors…"

"But of all the guys…why Satoshi?"

"He's the only boy who knows Mio…and when he saved her and is being operated, he kept on mentioning her name…and I love a romance drama…something better than High School Musical…"

"Geez…"

With a vote of 3 against 1, Mio is defeated and had to accept it seeing she couldn't wiggle her way out of this. She sighed as to why she agreed to this, but after recalling how Satoshi risked his life to save her, maybe she find it okay.

* * *

Weekend 1…

Satoshi was sitting on his bed inside his bedroom, holding his notebook and several books laid on his table, and he was having quite a bad time. He'll have to miss school for at least three weeks, and to keep up with his grades he'll have to study at home. A knock on his door is heard and he replied to the knocker to come in, and he is surprised to see Mio entering. He was taken aback as she at beside him, her face a bit flushed, wondering why she is feeling this since this is only Ritsu's younger brother.

"Ready to take the lessons?"

"Um…I heard it from onee-chan…you don't have to force yourself…"

"No…it's okay…it's the least I can do after you almost lost your life to save me…"

"But…if I didn't…you'd be…"

"It's okay…I won't mind it…let's begin so we can finish it…okay?"

"O-Okay…"

After about two hours, Satoshi was able to absorb the lessons from three major subjects, among them like math and science. In between they took breaks and while studying, Satoshi sneaked a glance at her pretty face but shifts his eyes back to his books, not wanting to give himself away that he is slowly admiring Mio, and in turn, with him not looking, Mio sneaks a look, slowly finding him cute, even though he is three years younger than her. After the study session is over, both decided to break their awkward environment and talked about trivial stuffs, seemingly putting the two at ease.

"…yeah…I always see you whacking her on the head…but wait…one time she catches a cold and heard she got mad at you…what happened?"

"Oh, she got jealous at seeing me hang out with Nodoka…but we made up and we agreed to hang out anyone we like…even you…"

"Um…"

"Ahh…about that…"

"No, it's okay…"

As she stand sup, she accidentally stepped on a ballpen and slipped, but he caught and broke her fall, both landed on bed. However she was on top and her face landed on his, their lips touched, looking like a kiss, but hr arms was over his bed, looking like she embracing him while his arms held her waist to keep her from falling in. both were surprised and their faces heated up, but then rather than freaking out, they remained like this, feeling attracted to each other, but then they slowly "woke up" and slowly arranged themselves. Both touched their lips, realizing that this was their first kiss.

"Um…"

"Sorry, Mio-san…"

"It's okay…"

"A-are you sure? I accidentally took your first kiss…"

"D-don't worry about it…"

As she prepares to leave, a hand gently took her and she slowly turn around and saw Satoshi looking at her.

"Um, can you stay…for a while?"

Mio was taken aback by this, but seeing how sincere he is, and seeing that it was still early, she smiled and sat beside him, talking about normal topics, such as school, the light music club and the training camps she and the rest took. All the while they slowly gotten close and her awkward feeling towards Satoshi slowly faded, feeling him as a close confidante.

"So…when we have another training camp, ask Ritsu if you want to come…"

"No, it's okay…I mean..it's for you girls, I don't want to disrupt your training…"

"It's alright…"

But then she saw the clock and recalled that he has a meeting with the rest of the music club and decided to leave, saying goodbye to Satoshi, reminding him that their next session will be next weekend, as she was ready to leave by the door, he slowly took her hand and sais thank you, which she smiled, but then something hit them as he decided to give her a friendly kiss, but then they accidentally kissed on the lips again, and both felt awkward again and she left while Satoshi was feeling worried, realizing what just happened.

* * *

At the Sakuragaoka High, at the Light Music Club room, Mio was silent while the rest wondered what happened, and through Ritsu's tactics, she accidentally told the rest and this became big news, though Azusa and Nodoka urged the rest to calm down before this became an out of control rumor. Outside, passing students were hearing howls of romantic coos echoing, and when the door opened, everyone, except for Azusa and Nodoaka, emerged, having huge lumps on their heads.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter…

Satoshi got his first kiss, and so did Mio's but where will this lead to?

**_Preview:_**

Preparations for their first date will undergo a lot of refinement and planning, and while Mio dismisses the idea, Satoshi ponders on whether to woo her or not as he realized he has fallen for her after the accidental kiss…


	5. A Visit to School

**New Apprentices**

The Satoshi x Mio romance builds up further as they are slowly getting close as they are pondering on whether getting into a relationship would be a good or a bad thing…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kyoto**** Animation and TBS**

* * *

Weekend 2…

Mio is once again tutoring Satoshi as he is up to finish the rest of his missed exams. In the recent days he was able to answer ½ of the examinations of his subjects and surprisingly passed them and all that is left is the other half of his subjects so he needed to concentrate and thankfully Mio volunteered to spend the night at Ritsu's house, but with Ritsu here it's going to be complicated so the elder Tainaka sibling opted to stay "hidden" as not to disrupt their session.

As Satoshi is all eyes on his notes, Mio began to sneak glances at him, slowly seeing him as someone close, feeling that he is not the "little boy" she knew, but as a slowly "growing up" lad. Since he saved her from her would-be rapists, she was told that while being operated Satoshi would chant Mio's name, and after the accidental kiss last week, her mind kept playing back and wondered what impression he has of her, though he didn't brought that subject today.

"_Satoshi…you're becoming more of a gentleman today…you didn't take advantage of me…_"

By then, Satoshi looked up and saw Mio staring at him and this time it's his turn for him to get entranced, and both are locked in a trance as both are sucked in a bliss and they unknowingly lean towards each other, looking ready to go for a kiss. But then Satoshi was the first to compose himself and held back, with Mio following suit. Both blushed and went back to their study business. Ritsu was hiding inside Satoshi's closet, yet she snickered a bit loud and her cover was blown.

"Ritsu!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Oops…"

Both realized that she was watching them from the start and realized that she saw their awkward moment yet Ritsu gave them a "thumb's up" sign causing the two to blush further, and the next scene shifts outside Satoshi's room, as a loud "THUD" was heard. Ritsu emerged with a huge lump on her head, which she rubbed it slowly while hearing the door locked.

"_Geez…I told them I'll keep it a secret…_"

Back inside Mio then gives Satoshi a series of tests and he began to answer them, and surprisingly he answered them and got a near perfect score, which she smiled at the results. She told him that he should keep it up so he'll get high marks. As the day went on, all is set and Satoshi has two days to get ready for the final set of the exams and she wished him good luck. As both said goodbyes, they realized that both are holding hands and they gently let go, though both smiled and things went off smoothly.

* * *

By Monday…

At Sakuragaoka High, inside the Music Club Room, Ritsu, Yui, Tsumugi and Azusa glanced at Mio, who is staring at the window, her mind seem to be thinking of something, yet this is a perfect time for Ritsu to get even, and yet Sawako beats her to the punch, much to Mio's surprise.

Ritsu: "Fan Club woes?"

Mio: "No."

Ritsu: "Failing grades?"

Mio: "No."

Ritsu: "New stalkers?"

Mio: "No."

Ritsu: "Traumatized by your would-be rapists?"

Mio: "No."

Ritsu: "You hate Satoshi?"

Mio: "No."

Ritsu then came in with her own punch line which snapped the bassist back to reality.

Ritsu: "You're feeling better now?"

Mio: "Yes."

Ritsu: "Not afraid anymore?"

Mio: "Yes."

Ritsu: "You like my brother?"

Mio: "Yes?"

Ritsu: "Want to go to a date with him?"

Mio: "Yes."

Ritsu: "Want me to call Satoshi so he can kiss you again?"

Mio: "Yes."

Ritsu: "Okay…"

As Ritsu make fake phone dialing, Mio's eyes snapped wide-open and realized what she just said and saw what her fellow K-On is about to do, so she tackled her and tried to get the cellphone out of Ritsu's grasp, but the rest of the girls pacified the two and Mio calmed down, as Ritsu told her that she was just joking, much to Mio's ire yet Mugi assured to her that there is nothing wrong with it. Nodoka arrived a while ago and is rather concerned at seeing Ritsu and Mio roughhousing until an unexpected visitor came: Satoshi.

Mio was quite surprised at seeing the boy while Ritsu wondered what brings him here as Yui and Mugi prepared the tea and pastries to their visitor. As the 14-year old boy came, the girls, save of Azusa and Nodoka, moved a bit away to give room for Mio and Satoshi, slowly earning suspicions from the two "love birds".

Mio: "H-hey…what are you guys doing?"

Yui: "Don't mind us, Mio-chan…entertain your visitor…"

Mio: "Eh?"

Satoshi: "Actually…I came here to see Mio-sempai…"

Romantic coos echoed the room much to Mio's embarrassment and her blushing face but then he continued to explain why he came here. He showed to her the list of lyrics which she accidentally left, as well as the important letters which she was working on, and this lifted her spirits tremendously and hugged him in gratitude, but then both realized that the others are watching them.

But then things went out of control as members of the Mio Akiyama Fan Club came and saw Mio hugging Satoshi, and the next thing that happened, most of the fan club members were at the front door, gasping at the sight while others are rooting for the "couple".

"Wow…Mio-sempai's got a boyfriend…"

"No way…you mean she's not single anymore?"

"That's her boyfriend? He looks like her little brother…"

"Did they kiss?"

"Since when did they became a couple…?"

"Are boys allowed in this school?"

"Mio-sempai…is he your boyfriend?"

At seeing the crowd gathering outside the music club room, Mio and Satoshi backed away from each other, their faces flushed bright red while Ritsu teases the two and pretended that this is the case, earning romantic howling from the fan club members.

"WOOOOHHHOOO! MIO-SEMPAI RULES!"

"MIO-SEMPAI…GIVE HIM A KISS!"

"Are you two engaged already?"

"When are you going to get married?"

"Pose for a picture…"

As the embarrassing feeling builds up, Mio slowly fainted and Satoshi managed to caught and broke her fall, and urged his elder sister to tell them the truth while he helps her up. As the ret assisted the younger Tainaka, Nodoka and Sawako told the fan club members to return to their classrooms and silence is again in order.

* * *

As dismissal time came, the five friends came out, with Ritsu displaying multiple lumps on her head with Mio's face red and steam billowing from her head and ears while Yui, Tsumugi and Azusa trying to keep things in order so as to prevent conflict among themselves, though they were surprised to see Satoshi waiting outside, and there Ritsu went to her brother.

"You waited for me?"

"Yes…and to tell you that I passed the exams."

Hearing this made Mio happy and congratulated him for his hard-earned work, and Ritsu told Mio to reward him with a kiss, which the club leader got another smack on the head. Laughter echoed and things smothered after a few minutes. Then they all went home.

* * *

While walking home, Ritsu saw the display of musical instruments and she went inside the shop with the others following, but Tsumugi stayed at seeing Satoshi staying behind and decided to entertain him while the others are busy. She then decided to have a talk with him and went to a nearby snack bar.

Meanwhile, Mio stayed behind and saw Nodoka passing by and decided to talk to her about something. Seeing Mio's embarrassed, yet serious look, she decided to talk with her to see if something is bothering her.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

A romantic thrill ride…

And now things are getting intense…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A serious talk…

What will they talk about?


	6. Heart To Heart Talk

**New Apprentices**

A twin heart-to-heart talk as Mio and Satoshi are being "interviewed" by their friends to know what he (Satoshi) and she (Mio) feel for each other, too shy to express their thoughts, and this will surely give you some romantic frills…

**Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kyoto**** Animation and TBS**

* * *

At the McDonalds restaurant, Mio and Nodoka sat down and Yui's childhood friend could sense something that is disturbing her classmate, and asks her if there is something bothering her, and though Mio is reluctant, Nodoka placed a hand on Mio's and smiled at her, assuring her that she will help her in any way she could.

"It's alright…I'll help you in any way I could…just tell me what's wrong and why…"

"Nodoka…is it…okay…?"

"Okay about what…?"

"Surely you heard…"

"Satoshi Tainaka…hmm…is he really in love with you?"

"I…I…"

"You don't need to be ashamed…it's normal for any boy to fall for someone as pretty as you…and of all the boys taking interest in you…it turn out to be Ritsu's younger brother…so it's okay…you don't have to be so shy about this…"

"But…I'm not sure…is he really the right guy for me…?"

"Who knows…it could be a sign…he saved you from those rapists a few weeks ago…and lately he's been showing interest in you…at least that's what Yui told me…but…if you're not sure of yourself…then at least tell Tainaka that you're not ready for a commitment yet…"

"Well…I don't want to hurt him…"

"Wait…how do we know that he like you…"

"Um…even I'm not sure if I like him…he's just like a little brother to me…but after saving my life…and after tutoring him…I'm…starting to…oh, I don't know what else to think…! Sorry, but I guess I'm just driving you nuts…let's forget this…"

"Calm down, Mio…we can sort this out…since you get to meet the younger Tainaka since you and Ritsu are in elementary, I'm sure you know much of Satoshi's background…"

"True…but…I, I don't know…why am I feeling this feeling towards Satoshi…?"

"I think you're starting to develop feelings for Satoshi…since he risked his life saving you, and the way he treated you during your tutoring him, I guess this is a good sign. Why not try to go on a one-day date with him, and there you can figure out if he should be your first boyfriend or see him as a good friend."

"Will that work…?"

"That's the best way I could think of…I never experienced a date before…but I'm sure that would do you fine…"

"Thanks, Nodoka…"

"No problem…just glad I could help…huh?"

The two girls looked to their side to see Tsumugi and Satoshi sitting on a table right behind them and Nodoka got an idea and told Mio that they're going to listen to Tsumugi's conversation with Satoshi to know if he is serious in pursuing a relationship with Mio, which the bassist player wasn't too keen on, but then the conversation between the other two is just getting started.

* * *

Inside the department store, Ritsu, Yui and Azusa are window-shopping on bathing suits and other things which the younger freshman wasn't too excited, as she would rather hang out inside their school's club room to practice music with the rest, though she couldn't bring herself to leave the other two, and wished that her classmates, Ui and Jun were here to keep her company. By then Ritsu paused as something hit her.

"Hey…where's Satoshi? I thought he's with us…?"

"I think he's at McDonalds…"

"Mugi's with him so you're brother is safe…"

"Isn't Mio-sempai there as well…?"

A grin formed within the Light Music Club president's lips and decided to cut short their trip to the department store and decided to spy on her younger brother which Yui agreed to though Azusa wasn't too receptive as she always respect her semapi's privacy.

"Wait…we shouldn't spy on Mio-sempai's private life…"

"You should learn to jump on the adventurous opportunity, Azusa…"

But before she was about to protest further, Yui petted the freshman's head and she was calmed down and reluctantly went along with the two. Now there's no stopping the two (three with Azusa reluctantly riding along) in finding out if there are any romantic moments between Mio and Satoshi, and Ritsu hoe to get some few fun factors in teasing the two.

"_Heh-heh…this is going to be fun…_"

* * *

The scene shifts back to McDonalds where Nodoka and Mio re sitting behind Tsumugi and Satoshi, which the latter two are not aware of the other pair's presence as Mio anxiously await what answers Satoshi would give as the "interview" commences as Nodoka sees this a s good way to know Satoshi more than a simple brother of Ritsu .

"Now Satoshi…it's just us so you can tell me what's bothering you…or perhaps what's on your mind…your visit to our school isn't coincidental, is it? I'm guessing you have a reason for coming here…am I correct?"

"Well…"

"Bringing her important documents she left at your house aside…did you really come to our school just to see her?"

His cheeks went red at hearing those words, as this was his actual reason for coming there.

"Err…"

"It's okay, Satoshi…you can tell me…I promise to keep it a secret…"

The younger Tainaka was hesitant to tell, but since meeting her, Tsumugi has an aura of a mother-like figure, and within a few seconds he finally confide to her his issues and hope that the response he would get isn't nerve-wrecking.

"Um…Tsumugi-sempai…is it really okay?"

"Of course…I don't see why not…"

"But…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well…doesn't it look scandalous?"

"Eh? About what?"

"I'm 14…she's 17…don't you think it's awkward for a boy dating an older woman…?"

Nodoka managed to muffle her giggle while Mio went red at what they just heard, though the two girls were rather surprised to see that the boy is quite serious in taking interest in bassist player of the Hokago Tea Time member. Nevertheless they continued to listen more on the conversation.

"Of course not, silly! There's no age barrier when it comes to relationships…except if an older guy is dating a minor…but you're both in high school…you're a junior high…she's in senior high…and your age difference is three years…so I don't think that's a problem…I'm sure it'll be fine. If you're really serious…then why not go for it… "

"But…what if she turns me down…"

"Hmmm…that's the hard part…but like in a lottery, you can't always win…in the event she turns you down, it means she sees you only as a friend…of course you can't force yourself on her…"

"I…understand. It's okay…I like Mio-sempai as she is…if she finds someone who can make her happy…I'll support her all the way."

"Now that's the spirit, Satoshi…"

"Please…don't tell Mio-sempai what we just talked about…"

"No problem…ah!"

Tsumugi was rather surprised to see Nodoka and Mio listening, and Satoshi was petrified at seeing her, and realizing that she's been listening to their conversation all this time. Mio was red all over her face but composed herself and approached him, placing her hands on his shoulders and told him that there's nothing to be ashamed of, and that she will wait for his proposal, feeling that he wanted to ask her out. Satoshi's heart bets faster as he was given a chance to ask her to go out with him, but then another awkward moment came.

"Yo!"

Ritsu came out of her hiding place and wanted to praise her brother for his brave confession , and a startled Satoshi stood up, accidentally placing his lips against Mio's, forming a kiss, much to the rest of the other customers' surprises.

"Wow…look at that…"

"Oh my…youngsters these days…"

"Way to go, kiddo!"

As Mio went red all over again, Satoshi went into a state of shock, frozen in embarrassment and the rest tried to wake him up, with no avail.

* * *

At the Tanaika house, Satoshi is still in bed, still in a state of shock with Rtisu watching over him, with a HUGE lump on her head, while at her house, Mio was still in a daze, getting her THIRD kiss and that Satoshi is looking ready to confess to him, and is not sure what to do if he do admit his feelings to her.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

What an "interview"...

And an awkward moment inside the restaurant...

At least Ritsu got her "punishment" for pulling a stunt like that...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Satoshi starts practicing his skit on how to confess to Mio.

And if he did for real...will she accept? or turn him down?


	7. Confession Practice

**First Romance**

Satoshi makes a hard practicing on how to confess his feelings to Mio whie Ritsu tries to give her younger brother a "helping hand", and soon drags the rest to help him out, and this would result in various hilarious results…

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kyoto**** Animation and TBS**

* * *

A week later, Satoshi recovered and is now practicing his lines on how to confess his feelings to Mio, though he forgets to lock his room and Ritsu sneaked inside, secretly watching her brother pretending that he's talking to her childhood friend and current classmate.

"Um…Mio…you know…since I was in elementary school, I have been an admirer of the Light Music Club …ah, no…that's not it…"

"Okay…you know..ever since I was born…I have my eyes on you since the Earth is created…ah, too sci-fi…!"

"Now…When you met my sister, I wanted you to be mine…Ah! That's too possessive!"

Ritsu managed to stifle her laughter in seeing him desperately trying to get the right words on telling Mio on how he feels about her. She keeps a low profile as Satoshi read a book and tries the following lines which he hopes that it would make some sense in making Mio feel that he deserves her.

- "Love, like a river, will cut a new path whenever it meets an obstacle…_wait…to obvious_…"

- "Love is like a mustard seed; planted by God and watered by men…_no…too botanical_…"

- "When you love someone, all your saved-up wishes start coming out…_uh…I sound like a genie_…"

- "Marriage is not a ritual or an end. It is a long, intricate, intimate dance together and nothing matters more than your own sense of balance and your choice of partner…_wait…we're not a couple…let alone married couples…come on…there's got to be better lines here…hmm…next page_…"

After reading several of them, he felt like he's just imitating them and that he sounded like a monotonous zombie repeating poems and he slowly sat on his bed, thinking of a way how to express himself to Mio, and as he desperately thinks of a way to tell her his feelings, his elder sister shows up, dressed like a female British rocker lip-synching the **Madonna** song, "Vogue".

-x-

_Strike a pose  
Strike a pose  
Vogue, vogue, vogue  
Vogue, vogue, vogue_

_Look around everywhere you turn is heartache  
It's everywhere that you go [look around]  
You try everything you can to escape  
The pain of life that you know [life that you know]_

_When all else fails and you long to be  
Something better than you are today  
I know a place where you can get away  
It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so_

_Chorus:_

_Come on, vogue  
Let your body move to the music [move to the music]  
Hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow [go with the flow]  
You know you can do it_

_All you need is your own imagination  
So use it that's what it's for [that's what it's for]  
Go inside, for your finest inspiration  
Your dreams will open the door [open up the door]_

_It makes no difference if you're black or white  
If you're a boy or a girl  
If the music's pumping it will give you new life  
You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it_

_(chorus, substituting "groove" for "move")_

_Beauty's where you find it  
Not just where you bump and grind it  
Soul is in the musical  
That's where I feel so beautiful  
Magical, life's a ball  
So get up on the dance floor_

_(chorus)_

_Vogue, [Vogue]  
Beauty's where you find it [move to the music]  
Vogue, [Vogue]  
Beauty's where you find it [go with the flow]_

_Greta Garbo, and Monroe  
Deitrich and DiMaggio  
Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean  
On the cover of a magazine_

_Grace Kelly; Harlow, Jean  
Picture of a beauty queen  
Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire  
Ginger Rogers, dance on air_

_They had style, they had grace  
Rita Hayworth gave good face  
Lauren, Katherine, Lana too  
Bette Davis, we love you_

_Ladies with an attitude  
Fellows that were in the mood  
Don't just stand there, let's get to it  
Strike a pose, there's nothing to it_

_Vogue, vogue_

_Oooh, you've got to  
Let your body move to the music  
Oooh, you've got to just  
Let your body go with the flow  
Oooh, you've got to  
Vogue_

-x-

"Uh…onee-chan…I don't think that'll help…"

"Okay…maybe this would inspire you more…"

She cosplays another **Madonna** outfit and is dressed like **Austin Powers** and began singing the song "Beautiful Stranger".

-x-

_Haven't we met  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me  
I have a tatse for danger_

_If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not  
So I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I take my chance on a beautiful stranger_

_I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song_

_To know you  
Is to love you  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
To love you  
Is to be part of you  
I wait for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride  
Da da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da  
Beautiful Stranger  
Da da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da  
Beautiful Stranger_

_If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Haven't you heard  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger_

_I looked into your face  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
I'd like to change my pont of view  
If I could just forget about you_

_To know you  
Is to love you  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows_

_I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song to you_

_To know you  
Is to love you  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
To love you  
Is to be part of you  
I wait for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride  
Da da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da  
Beautiful Stranger  
Da da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da  
Beautiful Stranger_

-x-

Satoshi stared wide-eyed in horror and he didn't like that "number" and urged his elder sister to be serious, but Ritsu is just warming up, wanting to have a "good time" with her younger brother and brought costume, which she cosplays herself as Juliet and did embarrassing skits such as imitating **Katy Perry**'s dance while singing "California Girls", but this seemed to make Satoshi embarrassed and upset and started to cry. She then stops her gags and tries to calm her elder brother down before things get any worse.

* * *

At the Hirasawa house, and hour later, Ritsu and the sisters, Yui and Ui, are talking about what to do and how to help Satoshi get the inspiration and courage to tell Mio how he feels and what steps he should take to get th confidence he needs. By then Tsumugi arrived and the girls, minus Azusa, began to offer suggestions on how to help Satoshi.

"Hmm…what he needs is advice…but I couldn't think of any…I tried to bring confidence in him by pretending to be Madonna, Juliet and katy Perry…but he only got upset and started and started crying…"

"I know! Let's call Mio-chan and have her and Rit-chan do Romeo and Juliet…that'll bring forth inspiration and make him feel confident…"

"You'll only make him more nervous since Mio is there…my brother is already becoming a nervous wreck trying to think of a way to impress her…"

"Maybe he needs to do another heroic deed…"

"Maybe…hmm…I know! I'll have a mouse pass her by, and when she sees it…she'll jump into my brother's arms…that'll work!"

"Yeah…it could work…!"

By then, Nodoka arrived and heard the suggestion which she sees it "foolish".

"You'll only put false hope on him and that would make Mio-chan upset even more…"

"Nodoka…"

"Nodoka-chan…"

Soon all are assembled around the table as Ui brought out drinks and joins the rest and they all offered suggestions on how to bring out the "real feeling" in Satoshi that would give him the courage to confess to Mio and how and what her reactions would be if she hears them. As Ui brought out love poems, Tsumugi read them as she, Ui and Nodoka picked the best phrases and jets them down and showed it to the others which they deemed it the "perfect" keys on how Satoshi would deliver them.

_

* * *

1) __A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb._

_Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last._

_And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong._

-x-

_2) __I love the way you look at me,  
Your eyes so bright and blue.  
I love the way you kiss me,  
Your lips so soft and smooth._

_I love the way you make me so happy,  
And the ways you show you care.  
I love the way you say, "I Love You,"  
And the way you're always there._

_I love the way you touch me,  
Always sending chills down my spine.  
I love that you are with me,  
And glad that you are mine._

-x-

_3) __A stranger you were once.  
Then, with a gentle look you took my hand.  
As our lives engaged,  
you lit my life and I held both your hands.  
Now that decades have passed,  
ours souls have indeed become one.  
How fortunate we are  
that we have found the love so true  
that everyone dreams about._

-x-

_4) __Your lips speak soft sweetness  
Your touch a cool caress  
I am lost in your magic  
My heart beats within your chest_

_I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your arms being around me  
And cannot express my delight_

_Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way  
You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away_

* * *

Ritsu: "Wow…they're good…I think those poems would help bring the confidence out of my little brother…thanks, Mugi, Ui…Nodoka…"

Ui: "Sure…no problem, Ritsu-san…"

Nodoka: "Glad we could help…"

Tsumugi: "Ah…romance…"

By then Yui got an idea which Ristu seem to like the idea and would make things easier for him and for all.

"Rit-chan…why don't we call your brother and have him come here so we can assess on whether he's ready to confess his feelings to Mio-chan or not…"

"Yeah…that could work…"

While the girls are excited to hear that a real practice is about to commence, Nodoka was a bit skeptical as this might make Satoshi a little uncomfortable at this idea, though she became curious as to how the Light Music Club could pull this off and see if Satoshi is the right guy for Mio.

* * *

At the Tainaka house, Satoshi was a bit surprised to hear that Ritsu wants him at the Hirasawa house as she has some "instructions" for him to take, unaware that his elder sister tricked him into coming to Yui and Ui's house so they can ensnare him and get him to choose which poems he thinks would be the best to use in confessing to Mio.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Okay…the "practice" hasn't commenced yet, but it's a good start and the suspense will surely get to you as the would-be "couple" are about to get ready for a "confrontation"…

Ritsu sure plays a real prankster as her "music numbers" only made him cry…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The Light Music Club members and Nodoka starts to coach Satoshi on how he would confess his feelings to Mio without problems, but it's not going to be as easy as they thought…


	8. Advise and Invitation

**New Apprentices**

Sorry for the long delay…I had problems coming up with a good plot, but now that I'm here…the romance commences as the girls gives Satoshi some advice on how to tell Mio how he really feels…

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kyoto**** Animation and TBS**

**Kamen Rider Hibiki** is owned **by Ishimori Productions **

* * *

While on the way to the Hirasawa residence, Satoshi was wondering why Ritsu would want him to be there and he wondered if it's okay to ask them for advice, but he became conscious after the "incident" at the mall where he accidentally kissed Mio. Nodoka and the others saw it and he felt awkward to ask them now on what he should do. He even wondered if he should just give up on her to spare Mio any more embarrassing moments.

"_Why…why am I falling for her…and al this time I ended up making her feel embarrassed…should I leave her alone? What should I do…? Is it okay to fall in love to a girl a little older than me…? I wonder if Mugi-sempai is there…she's the only one who took me seriously…will she be able to give me a direct answer if I ask her on whether I should pursue Mio-sempai or not…?_"

As he is nearing the house, Azusa was peering the window and saw the 14-year old boy approaching and told the others about it. Ritsu grinned while rubbing her fists while Yui is jumping in excitement to see another romantic moment though Nodoka sighed as their antics might scare the boy off.

"Ritsu…act like that and you'll upset your brother even more…Yui…stop hopping like a bunny…"

"E-he-he-he…"

All took their places and sat on the table as if nothing happened and the doorbell rang which Ui answered, and she welcomes Satoshi in, assuring him that he is welcomed inside the house.

"Hello, Satoshi-kun…welcome to my and Yui's house…your elder sister, Ritsu-sempai, is waiting for you…"

"Um…thanks…"

As the 14-year old boy came in, heading for the living room, he is surprised to see the other girls there, waiting for him and Ritsu is smiling, and he became a bit jittered at the turn of events, feeling that he wanted to bolt out of the house but Tsumugi was able to calm him down.

"Ritsu-kun…it's alright…it's just us…and we're going to help you build confidence if you decided to tell Mio-chan your feelings…we promise we will help you in any way we could…"

"Yeah, little bro…this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for you…and it even has an expiry date…"

"Onee-chan! Mio-sempai's not a perishable food!"

"He-he-he…Once you get close to her…you'll find out how tasty she is…especially if you peck her cheeks down to her neck…"

"Wow…so Satoshi-kun is a woodpecker…is that how couples do when making out?"

"Ritsu! Will you stop poking fun at your younger brother? You're giving Yui the wrong impression!"

Ui just smiled while Azusa sighed at the scene as Nodoka berated Ritsu for poking fun at Satoshi instead of helping him and then Tsumugi decided to start the discussion and gives the younger Tainaka sibling the lists of poems and romantic recitals so that he can have an idea on what to do if he ever decided to confess his feelings to Mio. The others nodded their heads as Satoshi looks on at the lists of poems.

_1) __A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb._

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last.

And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong.

_2) __I love the way you look at me,  
Your eyes so bright and blue.  
I love the way you kiss me,  
Your lips so soft and smooth._

I love the way you make me so happy,  
And the ways you show you care.  
I love the way you say, "I Love You,"  
And the way you're always there.

I love the way you touch me,  
Always sending chills down my spine.  
I love that you are with me,  
And glad that you are mine.

_3) __A stranger you were once.  
Then, with a gentle look you took my hand.  
As our lives engaged,  
you lit my life and I held both your hands.  
Now that decades have passed,  
ours souls have indeed become one.  
How fortunate we are  
that we have found the love so true  
that everyone dreams about._

_4) __Your lips speak soft sweetness  
Your touch a cool caress  
I am lost in your magic  
My heart beats within your chest_

I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your arms being around me  
And cannot express my delight

Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way  
You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away

"Wow…they're good…I …I didn't think these poems would be…inspiring…"

"These poems will help you build encouragement…and then you can decide on how to deliver them should you decided to tell Mio-chan how you feel…you don't have to memorize the poems you read…you should tell her what's really coming from your heart…and if she feels that she really care for you…then you might have a chance…who knows…so you'd better…"

Once again Ritsu caused "pandemonium" as she reads the first poem and Yui does a cosplay while singing.

Ritsu:

_"A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb._

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last.

And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong."

Yui then shows up, dressed as Spider-Man, holding her "Gitah" and began singing the Spider-Man theme song in Japanese.

_Supaidāman, supaidāman,  
Wa dono yōna kumo ga dekimasu ka  
Supin'u~ebu, nin'i no saizu,  
Gyokaku-ryou no dorobō to onaji yō ni shite, hae  
Wa, rukkuauto! Zu  
wa, koko de wa supaidāman._

Kare wa tsuyoidesu ka?  
Tsubomi kiku,  
Kare wa, hōsha-sei no ketsueki o motte iru.  
Kare wa sureddo kara suingu dekimasen  
Wa mite no ōbāheddo o kudasai  
Ne e, soko Zu  
wa, supaidāman ga iku.

Yoru no reiki  
de Hankō genba de Ichi-jō no hikari  
to dōyō Kare wa chōdo maniau yō ni tōchaku shimasu.

Supaidāman, supaidāman  
Furendorī chiku supaidāman  
Tomi to meisei  
Kare wa mushi sa re  
Akushon wa, kare no hōshūdesu.

Kare nitotte, jinsei wa subarashii bigguban ga kidō shite iru  
Aru tabi ni hanguappu suru  
Anata wa supaidāman o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasu.

A/N: Okay…to avoid any confusuion…here is the English theme song of Spider-Man…

-O-

_Spiderman, Spiderman,  
Does whatever a spider can  
Spins a web, any size,  
Catches thieves just like flies  
Look Out!  
Here comes the Spiderman._

Is he strong?  
Listen bud,  
He's got radioactive blood.  
Can he swing from a thread  
Take a look overhead  
Hey, there  
There goes the Spiderman.

In the chill of night  
At the scene of a crime  
Like a streak of light  
He arrives just in time.

Spiderman, Spiderman  
Friendly neighborhood Spiderman  
Wealth and fame  
He's ignored  
Action is his reward.

To him, life is a great big bang up  
Whenever there's a hang up  
You'll find the Spider man.

-O-

Ui and Azusa, who were normally calm and composed, were taken aback by the scene and unintentionally burst into laughter, as was Ritsu and Yui, but Satoshi looked down at his lap, feeling embarrassed and upset, which Nodoka had to get everyone's attention while Tsumugi managed to calm a visibly upset Satsohi.

"Ritsu…Yui…you're no help at all…Satoshi's getting more and more upset…!"

Azusa and Ui managed to compose themselves and apologized to the younger Tainaka for their unwanted actions while Ritsu decided to stay quiet while Yui gets out of the Spider-Man costume. They then resume discussing on what to do next and after re-reading the poems, Tsumugi was the first to tell Satoshi on what he should do once he meets up with Mio, with Nodoka providing support..

"…and so, Satoshi-kun…you don't need to memorize the poems we showed you…they're just guides…"

"And if ever you want to tell Mio-chan how you feel…it should come from your heart and feelings…you don't need to look manly…just be yourself…and once you tell her…everything will flow out naturally…and you should be prepared in case she turns you down…but what's important is that you tell her how you feel and then she'll assess everything and then she'll figure out how she feels for you."

"I…I see…"

Ritsu then grabbed her younger brother's arms and gave him a wrapped gift which he opened it.

"Eh? A free entrance and ride tickets to the amusement park?"

"Well…I won it a few days ago..but I felt that I won't be needing it…so I decided to loan it to you…and I think this is a good way to help you…and you can use this take Mio out on a date…and there you distract her by giving her a good time…then before you leave…tell her how you feel…"

"But...but…onee-chan…isn't this a little too sudden…"

Nodoka and Tsumugi glanced at each other and thought about it and decided that this is a good way to get Satoshi to ask Mio out and there he can get closer and get to know her more so they urged him to go for it. Satoshi finally accepted and became a bit nervous on how to tell her when the doorbell rang with Ui answering it. Soon the new visitor turned out to be Mio and she was quite surprised to see Satoshi here. Taking a deep breath, Satoshi walked towards her and asks her out.

"Um…Mio-sempai…would you…like to go out with me this weekend…at the amusement park…?"

Mio was taken aback by this and glanced at the others, seeing them (except for Azusa and Nodoka) looking elsewhere but seeing that he was gallant in asking her, and recalling her promise that she'll go out on a date with him if he survives, Mio shyly accepted, and Satoshi was relieved. His first attempt to get closer to Mio is achieved, and he bowed as he left the house. By then Ritsu led the others (except for Azusa and Nodoka) into cheering for Mio, while the bassist member of the Light Music club blushed as she gets on her first date.

"Y-you set me up…didn't you?"

"No…"

"Satoshi won that prize…and he wanted to go out with you at the amusement park…"

"But…but…"

"Relax…it's my little brother you're going on a date with…"

"But…still…"

"But…once you get to the Tunnel of Love…he'll take his chance…he'll kiss you…smooch you…take your blood as he becomes Dracula…and rip you up like Jack The Ripper…"

"KKKKYYYYAAAAHHH!"

Mio fainted at Ritsu's terrifying teasing which the others rushed to her side and Nodoka sighed at how things turn out to be. Still, she is curious as to what events would transpire once Satoshi and Mio meet up at the amusement park this weekend.

"_I wonder if Satoshi could pull it off…? He's the first boy to lay eyes on Mio…he's really lucky…_"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope the wait is worth it…some romance and comedy with the Spider-Man song inserted for comedy effect…and Satoshi managed to ask Mio out on a date and she agreed…now the stage is set for a full-blown romance…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The Light Music Club members and Nodoka are going to tail after Mio and Satoshi once they entered the amusement park…as the official date commences…


	9. Fetching Mio, Meet The Parents

**First Romance**

Sorry AGAIN for the longer delay…I had problems working on the plot as well as being busy with other fics, but now a new review just came, my inspiration has been rejuvenated so now here is the latest chapter and the date officially commences…that's right…Satoshi has FINALLY taken Mio on a date…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kakifly, Kyoto**** Animation and TBS**

* * *

It is Saturday afternoon, and the scene shifts to the Tainaka house as Satoshi is choosing the best casual clothes he intended to wear because this would be his first time going out with a girl, and the girl he's going on a date is Mio, which he couldn't believe that he managed to ask her out and she agreed to. He was quite smiling at the thought of going out with her even though they are not a couple, but as friends, but suddenly he got the jitters as he began shaking in nervousness.

"_Wha…? Why am I shaking? Calm down…we're just going to have fun…it's not a romantic date or anything…!_"

By then someone appeared behind him and this took the younger Tainaka by surprise as the person appeared to be Mio, and she is "sensually" approaching him.

"Oh Satoshi-kun…let's make out in your bed…"

For a moment he was taken by surprise until he realized that it wasn't her as he figured out who is playing pranks at him and told her to "knock it out" as she is not helping at all.

"Onee-chan…you're not helping matters at all."

"Eh? How did you know it was me?"

"Come on, Onee-chan…Mio's a bit taller than you…her voice is different from yours…and she would never act like that…"

"He-he-he…just testing you…anyway…you were shaking and I thought I should calm you down…now, you know that you two are just going to hang out and nothing else, so act as if you're just doing the usual…eat..drink…talk…having fun…all the sorts. You don't have to feel nervous since you and Mio knew since you were born…she even gave you a belly rub when you were 6 months…"

"What am I…a dog?"

"Come on…I'm just offering you advice…"

"I'm fine now…thanks…"

"Oh…should you decide to tell her how you feel…be prepared…there are two possible answers: a "yes" or a "no"…and the latter is what might struck you down…but it doesn't mean she hates you or anything…it could mean that she may not be ready to have a boyfriend…or she sees you as a little brother-type…"

"Yeah…Tsumugi-senpai told me this a few days ago…"

"Then it's all set…now, let me look at your clothes…hmm…to dull…very plain…now take off your clothes and…"

"Onee-chan! You can't…!"

"Come on! I know what your body is like…I even know how BIG your "birdie" is…and I know you shaved your "bush"…though I'm not sure if you're whacking off…"

"HEY! I DON'T DO THAT!"

"Really?"

"Really! I never tried that…and how can I do that with everyone here…"

"But you do plan to play with your "birdie", right?"

"Right…and I'm curious as to what sensation it would…ONEE-CHAN!"

"Gotcha…(picking up her cellphone) hello, Mio…guess what…Satoshi is whacking off…and he fantasizes…"

"WWWWWAAAAAAHHH!"

Upset with the pranks his elder sister put up with, Satoshi slumps to the ground and cries like a little boy, which Ritsu realizes that she went a little overboard ands tries to calm him down, which did little work, and there the Tainaka patriarch came in, having heard everything.

"Ritsu! I told you not to make fun of your brother!"

"Sorry, dad…"

"And Satoshi…stop crying! You're a grown man now…how can you impress Mio if you act like a crybaby…?"

"Eh? How did you know?"

"Ritsu told me…and it's normal for you to get a little nervous when going on your first date…I was like that when I first dated your mom…"

"Th-thanks…"

"But whacking off…"

"Uh…"

Satoshi got a bit nervous as he thinks he'll berate him for assuming that he do, but the next sentence would prove otherwise.

"It's normal…heck I even started to whack off when I was your age…but if you want to fantasize someone…it should be with the girl you like…and believe me…it'll make you even more of a man…I would suggest you do that when you're alone…and tried it at least three times a day…right, Ritsu?"

"Right on, dad!"

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Satoshi cried again as his dad joins in on Ritsu's prank and Mrs. Tainaka came in, having heard everything and grabbed her husband and Ritsu's ears, twisting them while berating them for making silly pranks when Satoshi needs to concentrate on how to make himself presentable to his first date.

"You two! You call that an advice? Dear…that wasn't manly…you're teaching him how to be a maniac! And Ritsu…you should be a model sibling and not a practical prankster! I didn't raise you to bully your younger brother! Now if you pull off something like that kind of advice again…I'll pinch your thighs! Get me?"

"Yes, dear…"

"Yes, mom…"

"Good…now Satoshi…be calm and I'll help you…"

"WWWWAAAAAHHHH!"

"Oh, stop crying, son…you're too old to be a crybaby…"

**-x-**

At the Akiyama house, about 20 minutes later, Mio is at her room staring at the mirror trying on different casual clothes. This was her first date with a boy and she wanted to have a good presentation in terms of appearance. Even though her date is with Ritsu's younger brother, she wanted to make a good impression so she has to look good, yet during the clothes-swapping, she did felt a little nervous as this was her first time going out on a date even though she is officially single.

"Hmm…maybe I should wear a mini-skirt and a casual shirt…yeah…that'll do…"

After some 10 minutes Mio is ready and went downstairs where her parents are there and they looked pleased to see their only child going out on her first date, and as her mom offered her some advice, her dad seem a bit strict-looking, since he is very protective of her being his only child. Both are wondering who her date is until she told them who he is, much to their surprises.

"Satoshi Tainaka, you say?"

"Yes, dad…"

"Hmm…Tainaka…Tainaka…Tainaka…wait, is he related to your friend Ritsu?"

"Yes, mom…he's Ritsu's younger brother…"

"How old is he?"

"About 14 years old…"

Mio's parents glanced at each other, seemingly surprised to hear that someone who is younger than Mio asked her for a date and they never thought that their only child's date is the younger brother of Mio. Her dad became somewhat curious as to what Satoshi looked like and is rather eager to meet him. By then a knock on the door is heard and there Mrs. Akiyama opened it, and there they all saw Satoshi standing there, dressed casually and they are rather surprised to see that he is indeed younger than Ritsu, and Mrs. Akiyama is intrigued to see what kind o boy he is so she motions him to come inside and all are assembled at the sofa.

"Um…good afternoon…I'm Satoshi Tanaka…"

"So…you're Ritsu's younger brother…"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, thank you for saving my daughter from those rapists…she told us how you risked your life saving Mio…"

"Um…it was nothing…"

Like Mio, Satoshi is quite shy and he became a bit nervous at how Mr. Akiyama is glancing at him and he began to approach him like Dustin Hoffman playing his character in the movie "**Meet The Parents"**.

"So…is it true that you asked my daughter to go on a date with you?"

"Uh, yes, sir."

"So you have feelings for her…"

"Um…"

"Do you plan to woo her?"

"Um…well…it's up to Mio-senpai…"

"You better not plan on cheating on her…or have your way with her if you take her to an alley and attempt to seduce her to go "all the way" with her…"

"THAT WON'T HAPPEN! I LIKE HER AS SHE IS SO THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO HER! AND I HAVE NO INTENTION OF RAPING HER LIKE THOSE TWO RAPISTS DID LAST MONTH!"

Satoshi bursts out at hearing the statement and he just naturally defended himself and Mio, but he realized what he just said and is about to "sink back" when Mr. Akiyama smiled and patted the younger boy's shoulder, much to the 14-year old's surprise.

"Good answer. And very impressive…I really acted that way to see what personality a boy has when they attempted to woo my daughter…and seeing how you answered and defended yourself and her…it's enough to give me assurance that Mio is in good hands…"

"Uh…"

"Please look after her…and I assume you'll defend her…"

"Yes, sir…"

"Good."

Mrs. Akiyama then gave Mio a good luck charm and told the two teens not to stay out late and as the two are about to leave, Mr. Akiyama gave Satoshi a foreign candy and told him to take it every week.

"Um…every week…?"

"Yes…that way you'll get taller in no time…especially between your legs…"

"Eh?"

"Dad!"

"Dear! You're giving him the wrong impression!"

Mr. Akiyama snickered as Satoshi blushed deep and Mio went to his side as the two teens bowed and prepared to leave for Tokyo Amusement Park when the patriarch called them at the last minute.

"Mio…"

"Yes, dad…?"

"Make sure you tell me how your date goes…in detail…like when you two are holding hands…when you enter the Tunnel of Love…your first kiss at the Marriage Booth…"

"Enough, dear! You'll discourage them from going on their date!"

The two blushing teens left in a hurry, feeling embarrassed at the Akiyama patriarch's silly comments as Mio apologized to Satoshi for his pranks but assured to him that he is really a kind father, just like her mother. Mr. Akiyama is impressed at how Satoshi is able to handle the pressure and is impressed that despite putting up his "tough father" image the younger boy has shown that he is able to defend his ground and Mio. He couldn't wait to see the result of his daughter's date and what would happen if Satoshi proposes to her.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope the wait is worth it…I had to read the plot synopsis of "Meet The Parents" movie on wikipedia(.)org, and this inspired me to come up with a plot device as to how Satoshi would meet Mio's parents once he fetches her. I hope you like this chapter as it really meant to have some comedy effect…

Satoshi's dad also offered some comic relief, supporting Ritsu's prank which caused the younger Tainaka to lose his composure and cries, which Mrs. Tainaka had to intervene to put her husband on check.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The date officially begins, and while there will be lots of romance elements, there will be comedic ones as someone spies on the "couple" and things will surely go "out of hands"…


	10. Arrival At The Amusement Park

**First Romance**

Sorry AGAIN for the longer delay…I had problems working on the plot as well as being busy with other fics, but now that K-On! And K-On! Has been re-aired on Animax-Asia, with Japanese audio with English subtitles, my inspiration is once more rejuvenated so now here is the latest chapter and the date officially commences…with Satoshi and Mio going to the amusement park to begin their date…

And expect some guest characters to show up in cameo appearances…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kakifly, Kyoto Animation and TBS**

* * *

Several minutes later, Mio and Satoshi arrived at the Tokyo Amusement Park where they are surprised to see the place is jam-packed with many people, from children to teenagers to adults, and when they went to the entrance the queue is rather long, yet they are fine with it as they came here to enjoy, but Satoshi is mentally nervous as this will be his first date with Mio. Mio herself felt quite awkward being her first date with a boy, though she wondered why she is feeling like this since Satoshi is her date yet she felt like she is going out with someone else.

"_My first date…but why am I feeling like this? It's just that we're having a night out…and of all the boys, it's Ritsu's younger brother…but…why do I feel so awkward since I've known him since he's little…am I really falling for him just because he broke my fall at Ritsu's house and for saving me from those two rapists…? What would happen if he does propose to me…?_"

Likewise, Satoshi is mentally debating on whether he should go on with their date or not, feeling like he wanted to back off, but then something prevented him from doing so as he had made it this far and now they are here and he felt that he might hurt her so in the need he decided to stick with the course and give Mio a good time. He also wondered if he should confess his feelings to her before leaving or not, not sure if doing so would only upset her and ruin her happy mood.

"_I guess…I should go with it…I've gotten this far…and I don't want to upset her…but then…should I tell her that I want her to be my girlfriend…? Tsumugi-sempai told me there's a 50-50 chance that she might say yes…but then…what if she says no…? Will I be able to handle it if she turns me down…? What should I do when the night ends…?_"

By then their musings are interrupted when they noticed that the queue line started moving and son they got their tickets and are ready to go inside. Satoshi took a deep breath as their date is about to commence and decided to enjoy their date first before he do anything else and let Mio enjoy her night. He glances at her and saw that she is looking forward to it and gently held her hand and tells her which place she would like to go first. She smiled at seeing how considerate he is.

"So…which place would you like to go first…?"

"Hmm…the merry-go-round…I haven't taken that ride since entering Sakuragaoka High…"

"Okay…then let's head off there first…"

And so the two teens went for the first ride and they are waiting in line due to the queue in front of them.

**-x-**

Not far behind, there are others who came to the Tokyo Amusement Park to enjoy themselves and coincidentally happened to be there. The first group to enter consists of Ritsu Tainaka, Yui Hiirasawa and Tsumugi Kotobuki. Tsumugi happened to win a lottery which she got first prize being the "ride all you can" tickets to the Tokyo Amusement Park and calls on Ritsu and Yui to jouin her which the latter two immediately agreed to, though they seemingly forget about Mio.

"Wow…so many people here…You sure have a lucky charm in winning prizes, Mugi-chan!"

"Glad you decided to call us, Mugi."

"It was nothing…so…let's start enjoying the rides…"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

A few minutes later, the second group entered after enduring the long queue just to get the tickets. They are Ui Hiirasawa, Azusa Nakano and **Jun Suzuki**. Like Tsumugi, Ui happened to take a try on the lottery and won the same prize, and so she asks Azusa and Jun if they would like to come, which the latter two agreed and the trio are here. Jun noted the sheer number of people inside the amusement park.

"Whoa…look at the number of people here…"

"it's no wonder the line is long…Ui, thanks for inviting us here…"

"You're welcome, Azusa-chan…"

"Come on, you two…get's start exploring!"

"Okay, Jun-chan…"

"No need to rush…we just got here…"

As the trio went inside to explore, another group came in after some five minutes, and this time it consisted of four adults, and they happened to be the Light Music Club alumna - **Death Devil**. They consisted of Sawako Yamanaka, **Norimi Kawaguchi**, **Jane** and **Della**. They decided to get together since this night is planned to celebrate their their 5th anniversary of forming their band. Though she is pleased to hang out with her friends, she is worried that she might be seen by her students, mostly the Hokago Tea Time.

"Wow…this is a perfect place to unwind…and to get all our fond memories back…"

"Yeah…I feel like I'm a high school student again…"

"What's wrong, Sawako? You looked down…"

"I'm worried that some of my students might see me here…it might tarnish my image as a wholesome teacher…"

"Your students already know that since our reunion at Sakuragaoka High when we performed for our classmate's wedding reception…"

"Please…don't remind me of that…"

"At least they accepted you for who you are…"

As the five adults went inside, another few minutes have passed and another group came. This one consists of two teenage girls, and they are Nodoka Manabe and **Megumi Sokabe**. Megumi got her break from college and decided to meet up with Nodoka to get together after not meeting up for a year, and there she asks the current Student Council president how things are at Sakuragaoka High, and about Mio.

"This sure makes me look back during my high school days…"

"It's a good thing you got break from your school…"

"So how are things there at Sakuragaoka High?"

"Things are fine."

"And the fan club?"

"Intact."

"And Mio?"

"Shy as always…and right now she's on a date…"

"Really? Someone from another school?"

"Well…"

Sighing, Nodoka told Megumi the chain of events that happened recently and that the first boy who took interest in her is Ritsu's younger brother, and the ex-president of the Mio Akiyama Fan Club is stunned that a boy three years younger is taking Mio out on date. This is a surprise as she never thought someone who is a younger sibling of the Hokago Tea Time's drummer is in love with the bassist.

"Really…that's a surprise…but it's a good thing…that boy might have some chance since he saved her from those rapists…and that he knows her since he was little…"

"And I wonder which place are those two setting their date…"

"What if they are dating here?"

"That I wonder…"

And so the two went inside the amusement park and began to look round to see which place they should go first, while wondering who else would they be bumping into, and another set of minutes have passed, another group of teens entered the amusement park and they happened to be from another school. They are the SOS Brigade of North High, which consists of **Haruhi Suzumiya**, **Yuki Nagato**, **Mikuru Asahina**, **Itsuki Koizumi**, and **Kyon**. Of the five teens, only Kyon appeared to be less enthusiastic and is worried about what Haruhi is about to do next.

Haruhi: "Alright, everyone...we're here! And now we will commence our first activity for the SOS Brigade! And Mikuru will be my first to be subjected to ..."

Mikuru: "Eh? Me?"

Haruhi: "Of course...you'll be our "secret weapon!" No doubt about it!"

Mikuru:"Yes, Haruhi..."

Yuki: "..."

Kyon: "I can't believe I let her drag me here..."

Itsuko: "Better than nothing, Kyon..."

Kyon: :"You're no help at all, Itsuko..."

As the five teens went inside, the scene shifts inside the amusement park where another group of teens are already inside and are looking for something fun to do, and are getting ready to hit on whatever caught their attentions. They are **Konata Izumi**, twin sisters **Kagami and Tsukasa Hiiragi**, and **Miyuki Takara**.

Konata: "Heh-heh-heh...I was told that there are lots of cosplay contests here...and that department is where I excel at..."

Kagami: "Come on...we're here to enjoy...not to go on a wild ride..."

Tsukasa: "I hope that they sell Keroro Gunso merchandises..."

Miyuki: "And thanks to the "ride all you can" tickets that we have, we can now ride all of the rides this amusement park have...all night."

Konata: "And it's all thanks to you...you won that ticket at that lottery...and you really know how to pick which amusement park where we can go...which this place is better than theme parks..."

Miyuki: "That's nothing...and for you to know...both "amusement park" and "theme park" are terms for a group of entertainment attractions and rides and other events in a location for the enjoyment of large numbers of people. An amusement park is more elaborate than a simple city park or playground, usually providing attractions meant to cater to children, teenagers, and adults."

Konata, Tsukasa and Kagami looks on as Miyuki continues her explanation in an encyclopedia tone and manner.

"Amusement parks evolved in Europe from fairs and pleasure gardens which were created for people's recreation. The oldest amusement park in the world (opened 1583) is Bakken, at Klampenborg, north of Copenhagen, Denmark. In the United States, world's fairs and expositions were another influence on development of the amusement park industry. Most amusement parks have a fixed location, as compared to traveling funfairs and carnivals. These temporary types of amusement parks are usually present for a few days or weeks per year, such as funfairs in the United Kingdom, and carnivals (temporarily set up in a vacant lot or parking lots) and fairs (temporarily operated in a fair ground) in the United States. The temporary nature of these fairs helps to convey the feeling that people are in a different place or time."

The three girls clapped their hands at the explanation they got and they all decided to proceed with their business and choose which ride they re about to go when Tsukasa accidentally bumped into Mio, in which Satoshi helps her up.

"Oof..."

"Sorry..."

"It's alright..."

The teens then went their separate ways as they intend to enjoy the night and are determined to have fun so that this would be an experience they would never forget.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope the wait is worth it…had Animax-Asia not re-aired the two season in Japanese audio with subtitles, I might have forgotten about it...but because of that, it made me look into my files and realized that I have to keep this fic going until it ends...and to give you an idea what kind of date Mio and Satoshi be like.

Also, I decided to add some spice by putting the characters of **Haruhi Suzumiya** and **Lucky Star** here for cameo appearance, since the three shows were aired by TBS, hence the idea popped into my head. Also, Death Devil and Megumi Sokabe's appearances are also my idea since this is about K-On!, and I thought I'd let them get involved so that they would see whom Mio is dating with (even though the two teens are having a friendly date since they're not a couple yet).

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The date will be shown as Mio and Satoshi enjoyed themselves and there will be a lot of fun moments before Satoshi makes the decision on whether he would confess his feelings to Mio or not.


End file.
